ABC 5 Program Schedule and Shows (2001)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:30 pm - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :5:30 pm - Balitang-Balita (Jay Sonza) (LIVE) :6 pm - :Monday: F (Tagalog Dub) :Tuesday: Dragon League (Tagalog Dub) :Wednesday: Pygmalio (Tagalog Dub) :Thursday: Shinlato (Tagalog Dub) :Friday: Lazenca (Tagalog Dub) :6:30 pm - :Monday: Maha Go-Go-Go (Tagalog Dub) :Tuesday: Two Years Vacation with Dinosaurs (Tagalog Dub) :Wednesday: Time Quest (Tagalog Dub) :Thursday: Fancy Lala (Tagalog Dub) :Friday: Restol (Tagalog Dub) :7 pm - :Monday: Que Horror (local) (rerun) :Tuesday: ABC Action Theater (7-9 pm) :Wednesday: 7 pm - Planet X :7:30 pm - Sabrina, The Teenage Witch (English Dub) :Thursday: Guinness World Records: Primetime :Friday: 7 pm - Top of the Pops :7:30 pm - By Request :8 pm - :Monday: The Big Night (8-10 pm) :Wednesday: 8 pm - Chicago Sons (English Dub) :8:30 pm - Friends (English Dub) :Thursday: Soldier of Fortune (English Dub) :Friday: Touched by an Angel (English Dub) :9 pm - :Tuesday: 9 pm - That 70’s Show (English Dub) :9:30 pm - Life with Roger (English Dub) :Wednesday: E.R. (English Dub) :Thursday: The Burning Zone (English Dub) :Friday: 9 pm - Working :9:30 pm - Normal, Ohio (English Dub) :10 pm - The Big News (Amelyn Veloso and Rod Nepomuceno) (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Special Assignment (Arlyn dela Cruz) :Tuesday: FX The Series (English Dub) :Wednesday: Philippines’ Most Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) :Thursday: 10:30 pm – Strangers (English Dub) :11 pm – New York Undercover (English Dub) :Friday: Friday Box Office (FBO) (10:30 pm-12:30 am) :11:30 pm to 12 mn - The Big News (replay) :Saturday :5 pm - Transformers Original :5:30 pm - Hershey’s Kids Town :6 pm - Vampires :6:30 pm - Sailormoon Super S (Tagalog Dub) :7 pm - Tropang Trumpo (Ang Orig) (rerun) (local) :8 pm - Ispup (local) :9 pm - Saturday Night Specials :11 pm to 12 mn - Diagnosis Murder (English Dub) :Sunday :7 pm - Sing Galing (local) (Allan K. and Ai-Ai delas Alas) :8 pm - Wow Mali (local) (Joey de Leon) :9 pm - Eezy Dancing (local) (Nina Ricci Alagao and Ralion Alonzo) :10 pm - Sunday Night Movies (English Dub/Local Filipino) 3-2-1 Blast off! :2001 PROGRAMMING ON THE FAMILY-ORIENTED TV - ABC All New, Top Quality Programs! :ABC ANIMANIA (1 up) :14 new half-hour Anime's :F'' :''Dragon League :Pygmalio :Shulato :Lazenca :Vampires :Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad :Maha Go-Go-Go :Two Years Vacation with Dinosaurs :Time Quest :Fancy Lala :Restol :Sailormoon Sailor Stars :Guyferd :Back-to-back EVERYDAY 6-7 PM :THAT 70's SHOW (2 up) :The Hop Retro Hit Set In The Decade Watch Taste Forget! :Six friends came of age in an era of sex, drugs, disco and rock & roll: when Cheech & Chung were No. 1 and big hair wide lapels and hell bottoms were in. :Nostalgia or discovery trip its a cinch for all ages. :PREMIERES TUESDAY, MARCH 6 @ 9 PM :ABC ACTION THEATER (3 up) :EXPLODING ON MARCH 6! :ACTION MOVIE ON ABC EVERY TUESDAY @ 7 PM :From martial arts to futuristic combat. :from Bruce Lee to Bruce Willis. :Feature on March 6 :GOD OF GAMBLERS 1 * CHOW YUN FAT :LIFE WITH ROGER (4 up) :PREMIERES MARCH 6 :Half-hour Comedy :TUESDAY @ 9:30PM :PLANET X (5 up) :A wild look at fire on the fast land of generation XYZ. :PREMIERES MARCH 7. :WEDNESDAYS @ 7 PM :CHICAGO SONS (6 up) :Chicago home to Michael Jordan, :the Twin Towers, the famous boy band & :The Rulchak Brothers different peas :from the same pod but all Chicago Sons. :Half-Hour Comedy Series :Jason Bateman * D.W. Moffett :David Krumholtz * Paula Marshall :WEDNESDAYS @ 8 PM :TOP OF THE POPS (1 down) :PREMIERES MARCH 9 :BACK-TO-BACK W/ BY REQUEST :WORKING (2 down) :Matt Peyser, a fresh college grad played by Fred Savage wades thru office politics and bizarre characters as he climbs the office ranks and tries to get a life, at the same time. :I'll Take More Than A New Suit, A New Briefcase and A Chareing Suit. To Climb This Crazy Corporate Ladder. :PREMIERES FRIDAY * MARCH 9 @ 9 PM :NORMAL, OHIO (3 down) :JOHN GOODMAN as Gay? :NOW, THAT'S FUNNY! :IT'S ANYTHING BUT NORMAL WHEN A GAY COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET IN PERMISSIVE L.A. THEN GOES HOME TO CONSERVATIVE NORMAL, OHIO. :Starring :John Goodman as William "Butch" Gamble, Jr. :PREMIERES FRIDAY :MARCH 9 * 9:30 PM :TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL (4 down) :A new season of the woman food, critically acclaimed. :PREMIERES FRIDAY, :MARCH 9 @ 8 PM :Arlyn dela Cruz: ON SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT (5 down) :MODNAYS @ 10:30 PM :AFTER THE BIG NEWS :One man team, Arlyn dela Cruz, Year 2000 Rotary Club of Manila Awardee for Exellence in TV Journalism takes an intimate, insightful look at headline news, issues, people, events, places through the lens of her small format digital camera, a groundbreaking approach. :ABC NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS: THE INTELLIGENT CHOICE :PHILIPPINES' MOST WANTED (6 down) :PREMEIRES MARCH 7 :Hosted by Raffy Tulfo :FEARLESS, ANTI-CRIME REALITY TV :WEDNESDAYS @ 10:30 PM :AFTER THE BIG NEWS :FLOW HAS HELPER SOLVE CRIMES :& SEMI CRIMINALS BEHIND BARS! :Co-hosted by Nina Taduran-So :ABC NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS: THE INTELLIGENT CHOICE Retained Foreign Series (right) :Friends :ER :Sabrina, The Teenage Witch :Guiness World Records Primetime :Soldier of Fortune :The Burning Zone :By Request :FX The Series :New York Undercover Retained Local Programs :Ispup :Sing-Galing :Wow Mali :Eezy Dancing Blockbusters & Specials :The Big Night :Friday Box Office (FBO) :Saturday Night Specials :Sunday Night Movies Come Home to ABC (Associated Broadcasting Company)